


Sleepy and Cuddly

by woahowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahowell/pseuds/woahowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sleepy Dan who wants to cuddle with Phil in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy and Cuddly

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here in english, so please tell me if something is wrong and i'll try to correct it

Phil is editing a video when he feels long arms embracing his body from behind. He does a little jump, but it's not like he doesn't know who they belongs to. He smiles a little and turns his head to look at his best friend, soulmate, and the most important - boyfriend. They look at themselves with the same loving smiles on their faces, before Dan speaks, "come to bed and cuddle with me, Phil."

"I'd love to, but I have to edit this video for tonight. I don't want them to wait like last time," Phil says with apologetic look. 

"Please, Phil" Dan asks, his eyes big and sad. He looks like a sad, sleepy puppy and Phil can't say no to this beautiful brown eyes. 

"Oh, okay, but it's the last time I'm doing this" he says, but they both know that it won't be "the last time", his puppy eyes will always win against Phil's will. He saves his current work, and gets up. Dan is grinning like a child, and with one look at his boyfriend's face, he can't help but to smile too.

They head to Dan's bedroom and when they're there, slowly remove their clothes until they're just in their underwear, and then they finally get into bed.

"Come here, bear," Phil says, moving closer to Dan and spooning him. He kisses the top of his head and bury his nose in Dan's hair, smelling his shampoo. "Did you use my shampoo again?" he asks.

"Maybe," Dan answers and links their hands together. Phil just chuckles.

He lives for moments like that; when he was a teenager he didn't even imagine making videos on youtube and anyone like them, having there more than 2 millions subscribers and working at one of the biggest radio station in England, and definitely he didn't picture sharing a flat in London with love of his life.

"Goodnight, Dan, I love you."

Quiet "I love you too," is the last thing Phil hears before he falls asleep.


End file.
